Medieval AU: The Age of War
by kikkie
Summary: In a world where dragons roam the sky, monster's rule the dark, magic is everywhere and human's on the verge of extinction. A war is about to begin, a fight between man and monster. Between good and evil. Between's human and Meta-creatures. Set in an alternate universe in medieval AU. Please review! Rated M for cursing, death, language, possible lemons and hardcore scenes.
1. The beginning

**_Burning buildings_**

 ** _Blood stained dirt_**

 ** _Dark skies_**

 ** _Bodies everywhere_**

 _I remembered it to vaguely, the mere sight of what was part of me now gone. It was taken from me, destroyed and gone. Out of everything I saw that day, there was one thing that will, and always stick to me. Seeing her body…laid down on the ground…covered in red._

"Momma?"

 _My voice whispered through the flickering flames of death and despair that have surrounded me. What was once a happy place, full of colors and joy…was now a wasteland of_ death. _Bodies of men, women, and children laid down on the ground. Their blood infusing with the dirt, creating a different shade of brown._

 _I remember stepping into the wet mud, how my feet sank a bit. You know how the mud becomes a mushy feeling underneath your feet when it rains. It was just like that, only instead of the soothing scent of the ocean sky, I was greeted by rotting flesh._

 _Everything was gone, everyone was gone, I was left._

 _I was all that remained._

"MOMMA!?"

 _I always wondered why I shouted for her again. Why I thought she was somewhere in the abyss of corpses. Then again, children are foolish, we believe in hope when there aren't any. And at that time, I was foolish, especially for thinking my mother was alive. I soon learned the truth…when I found her corpse._

 _It laid there, lifeless. I can still remember her eyes, what was once full of life, now drained of its joyful essence. She was gone, I didn't need to be a genius or someone special to see that she was dead. However, I did need a new set of eyes because I didn't notice the monster's who did this was right behind me._

"Hey, I thought you killed all of them!"

 _A voice that belongs to a man shouted. Looking over my shoulder, I saw them. Two men in skin-tight clothes, the size of a boulder, with faces only mothers could love. Meta-creatures, humans that have accepted to become monster. It was god's mistake to give us powers, and now we are being punished for them._

"Get her!" _One of the two men shouted. Without hesitation, I turned around and ran. I ran straight back to my small house made of wood and dirt. Opening the door, I closed it shut quickly. Slamming it, creating a loud sound that could wake the dead. Or worse, tell those things where I was._

 _Throwing the hook on the door to lock it, I ran straight to my parent's room. Just as before, I crawled into their closet, hid inside their clothes chest, then closed my eyes as I embraced the heat of the box. It was so hot in there, with no oxygen but the small gust of air from the keyholes._

 _The weight of my mother's dress and father's pants weigh heavily on me. Adding to the heat that surrounded my body. I felt trapped, but at the same time safe. They didn't know where I was, no one found me during the raid, if this box protected me then it will do so now. Or so I thought._

"Found you."

 _The voice from earlier spoke. My body jolts upwards, reaching for the top. Only to be stopped when the top did not move. Quickly, my body begins to move against the wooden cage. Kicking the side, clawing the corners, I was trying to do everything in my power to break free. But sadly, I couldn't break free._

 _I could hear them laughing at me, watching me from the outside as I tried to escape. Taking enjoyment out of my pain. From then to this day, I still believe meta-creatures are sadistic monsters who should be put down like sick near death dog. They shouldn't be able to live, to give your humanity up for power is bad. But to make other's suffer just like you is worse, and for that, they all must die._

"What do you think we should do with him?" _One of them said in a happy tone of voice._

"I say we sell him, he's young, he can work in the mines." _The other one said. Did he just call me he?_

"No, he's too small. Plus we have to feed him a lot to work, lets just cut him up and sell his body parts to witches. I am sure they will pay a heavy price for the O.F.A clan." _The first one said. At that moment, my heart sank, I wanted to vomit! Or maybe it was the lack of air around me that made me sick. Whatever the reason, I wanted to run away until my legs gave in. I wanted my mom and dad so bad…so bad._

"Get the fucker out, the movers should be here soon." _The second one said. I remember moving my body on my back. Staring up at the top of the box, the thought of it opening made my heart race. The blood from feet started to drain, I know it did because the feeling had disappeared._

 _Is this was death? Were they going to kill me? Of course, they were! They didn't care if I was a child. Hell, they just killed everyone in my village, I was nothing to them…_

 ** _so why should care if they lived?_**

 _The second the top opened, and I saw their ugly grins…I snapped. Or morally...I caused one of their heads to snap off their large body._

 _When the top of the box opened for them to find me, I placed my index finger and middle finger together, before flicking them upwards. Creating a large push of painful energy from my fingertips._

 _Have you ever had a hangnail before? That piece of hard texture just sticking out of your skin, annoying you with its very own existence. So you pull at it until it got to a certain point. That point where the end is so deep in your flesh that it is too painful to keep pulling. Imagine that...but you pulled the nail out from your finger, all the way from the hilt. Imagine that, but you did it to all ten of your fingers at the same time._

 _My fingers hurt...but what I did to that monster was even worse. As I crawled out of the box, I could hear the whimpering sounds of the other meta-creatures crying over his deceased friend. I didn't care to even give that monster a small sign of sympathy, his friend deserved it! He deserved every second of pain I gave to him, and I hope he is burning in the deepest pits of hell for he has done to me and my people!_

 _To this day, I still smile at the thought of his headless corpse bleeding to the ground. Staining what once was a lovely peaceful home, now his eternal grave._

 _By the time I was on my feet, I ran out the door. I didn't even look back as I ran. Ignoring the cruel words the other monster yelled. Running as fast as my small feet could carry me. Jumping over the river, running through the forest, I ran and ran…not even glancing over my shoulder._

 _I kept running and running till…if you were to ask where exactly my village was, I could not tell you. That's how far I ran that day, I didn't even look back at my home. I just ran and ran till my feet gave in. Actually, the soil of shoe broke against the rocks I was running on top of. Causing me to fall face first into a puddle of mud._

 _As I sat up from the sticky mess, sitting on top of the dark brown moist dirt…I realized I did not know where I was. I realized I was alone. But worst of all, I realized that I had made a horrible mistake. I was alone in a forest that was home to many creatures, creatures that would devour me…or worse. I wasn't thinking when I ran, I just wanted to escape death, only to possibly be killed by something else… or not._

 ** _That's when I met him._**


	2. Katsuki

_Alone, cold, covered in mud and in a forest known to be home of many monsters. You think that would be the end of your story, but it wasn't. In fact, I think it was the first chapter in my story, especially when I met him._

 _His red eyes just staring down at me. I couldn't tell if he was a monster or a human. He looked like a human, but honestly what human has red eyes. Where I came from, it was always blue, green, brown and grey eyes. I didn't know humans had red eyes until I saw him._

"Fresh meat?" _He asked me. I stared at him for a few seconds, admiring his appearance. He was the same age as me, 8 years old. He wore pants made blue silks, gold chains around his waist, and multiple chains over his chest. Forming some sort of top of riches. But the thing that got to me the most was the small creatures that hanged from the chains of his waist and top._

 ** _They…they were dragons…_**

"Dragons?" _I asked as I point to the creatures on his body. One of them, with black scale and purple wings, hissed at me. Causing me to remove my hand from pointing at him. Another dragon, that laid on his head, extended its wings as it roars at me. I think these dragons were protecting the boy by trying to scare me. But why were they on him? And why were they so small? I read once that dragons can be bigger than a mountain. Were these babies?_

"Your not a monster, you're a human." _The boy spoke. He thought I was a monster? He had red eyes, he looks more like a monster than me!_

"Um..." _I spoke. I didn't really know what to say._

"What are you doing in the forest? Don't you know meta-creatures roam here at their free will?" _He asked as a smirk form on his face._ "Looking for fresh meat, preferably someone who's young as you. They would cut you up into so many pieces, eat the meat off your bones."

"I know," _I responded slowly._ "I was running away…"

"From what? Your dignity or your balls?" He asked.

"From the monster who destroyed my village," _I informed him. His red eyes stare down at me, practically staring holes into me before looking down the path I ran from. Something wasn't right, why did he have dragons? And why was he in the forest?_

"That smoke…" _he spoke. He then looks up, staring at the smoke that clouded the sunset light from reaching down into the forest._ "That was the O.F.A village huh?"

"Yes…" _I answered._

"What a shame." _He says before looking back down at me. Seeing my scared frame sitting in the mud. As the sun disappears behind the horizon, the forest lavish green colors soon begin to turn black. The night was coming, that was the worst time to be in the forest._

"We must go home." _The boy spoke. One of the dragons on him opens its mouth. Creating a light hissing sound before removing itself. Watching it flap its wings was amazing, it looked like a lizard bird flying into the sky._

 _The boy then looks down at me with those red orbs._

"If I was you, I would find a hole to sleep in."

"What?"

"The monsters are coming. I have to go, good luck."

"No, wait!" _I shouted standing up to my feet in haste. Running to him, I grabbed one of his chains by the waist to stop him from walking another step. Only to be burned seconds later by one of his dragons. This causes me to fall down to the ground again, only this time I fell on a rock. The boy looks down at me, no sympathy at all._

"I can't take you with me. I can't afford those monster to be around my home."

"But you have dragons, I don't have anything to protect myself! I don't even have a home!"

"Not my problem." _He tells me. I felt so hurt, to know that someone as helpless as I could be left for dead without a thought. It hurt me…it hurt me bad. So many emotions came over me, regret, sadness, anger…all of them. They all came over me._

 _I felt death hanging over me. I felt it so close that my heart wouldn't stop beating against my chest…I was going to die. There was no way I could survive this forest, and I had no place to go! I was going to die, I was going to join my family in the next life…I was going to die._

"I can't believe I am about to do this."

 _He spoke, causing me to look up to him. Raising his hand at me, he grabs the left side of my collar and pulls me up to my feet. He then walks over to the nearest tree. Grabbing a branch with his hand, a small explosion made the branch break off._

 ** _Did he do that?_**

"Oi! Deku!" He spoke…what's a Deku?

"Me?"

"Yes you, Deku! Move it, we have a long way to go and not enough time left before the freaks come out to play!" _He tells me before placing his hand on the end of the tree trunk. Another explosion went off, this time I was certain it came from him! Soon, the end was on fire, creating a torch that produces an orb of light around us._

"Okay…" _I responded. He turns around, giving me his back as he proceeds to walk into the forest. The opposite way I came from…_

 _Looking over my shoulder, I could still see a small glint of fire from far away. The flames of my burning home still raging on. I knew then, that it was time to say goodbye._

"Goodbye, mom."

 _I whispered before looking at the boy, who was already many feet away. Quickly, I jumped into running, chasing after him through the dark woods._

"My god…your so weak."

…

 _It was a long walk, one I still remembered to this day. We passed many trees, animals, rivers and even meta-creatures that have lost their small bit of humanity. It was a horrifying sight, ones I never want to recall of again._

 _It was dead night, the sounds of bugs buzzing, animals sounds and_ wind _blowing catch my ears. It was becoming cold, but not cold enough to make me run. I didn't know where we were going. Every time I opened my mouth to talk, one of his dragons would hiss at me. They weren't nice creatures, and it was best not to upset them._

 _After a long walk, we finally came to a stop. Looking up from the ground, I saw the lights. There were lights on the ground leading to someplace. In a straight line._

"What is this?" _I asked. Finally being able to speak without hearing the dragon hiss at me. The boy walks over to me, handing me the branch with fire. I take the branch in my hand, once my grip held it tight, I saw him removing a chain from his neck. Well, three chains to be exact. Each one having some sort of ruby or diamond attached to them._

"Here." _He spoke as he forcefully shoves them into my pockets. He didn't seem to give a care about my personal space._

"Why?" _I asked._

"Follow the lights, it will lead you to a special village. One made from ice and fire infused into one."

"That's possible?" _I asked._

"Apparently." _He responded._

"But-The chains I gave you are worth a lot. So use them wisely, and don't get kidnapped." _He tells me, cutting me off before walking towards me. He then walks past me, not giving me a second glance. He was leaving me, only this time in a good place. I was so happy, I wanted to say thank you…but I didn't. I couldn't at the time, instead I asked something else._

"What's your name?" _I asked. It was funny, we walked so far but I didn't ask his name till now. Stopping in his tracks, he looks over his shoulder to say:_

" ** _Katsuki_** Bakugou." _He tells me. A second later, his dragons roared. They sounded like puppies when they did, it was sort of funny at the time._

"Katsuki…" _I spoke. Humming his name a little in my mouth. Imprinting it into my skull as I did this. Closing my eyes, I lowered my head down a bit to write his face into the inner parts of my heart. For someone who came off to be very mean, he did me a very good deed._

"Kacchan…Thank…" _I spoke as I looked up, only to see he was gone. I didn't even notice him leave…I wonder what sort of boy he was._


	3. Fire and Ice village

"A survivor!"

 _A woman dressed in white shouted as she runs towards me past the crowd._

 _Doing as Kacchan ordered me to, I followed the lights to the village. When I was right in front of it, I saw a giant glass-like orb that_ engulf _the around building made of iron. Without hesitation, I proceeded to enter the village. Discarding my torch from Kacchan, I proceeded to walk through many faces. All who stared down at me as I made my way deeper into the village. It was when I saw three men dressed in white clothes that carried swords, I knew I might have been in trouble. At the same time, I couldn't help but be amazed at the scenery before me._

 _It was strange to me, all the buildings and homes my village had were made of wood and mud. The ground we walked over was mud and grass, so we barely wore shoes in the house. But this place was different, it was more organized. No grass what so ever, nor the smelled like water. In fact, the area smelled like burning jasmine that you would use in a perfume._

 _It was so different than mine! More lights, more people…more magic. Ice that looked like spike crystals surrounded the village with a fire burning inside of them. Acting as shields for the large village and its people. The mere sight made my eyes widen in amaze._

 _But what I saw next was something even more beautiful._

 _A woman, as tall as the sun with beauty that would make winter shed a tear. Her white locks flow in the wind as she walks towards me. She wears a tight slim white dress that allowed all lines of her body to be shown. She was beautiful in every way, but it wouldn't just be her beauty to get your sights on her._

 _No, the small trail of froze ice that flowed behind her. Creating a fog-like atmosphere around her and other's…it was so pretty!_

 _As she ran to me, I couldn't help but just stand there, watching her. She was beautiful… **just like my mom**. Just like her…_

"Sweetie! Are you alright?" _The woman asked me. Her hand rests on my shoulder as I stared down to the ground. Remembering the screams of my mother not too long ago. How she begged for her life and was ignored. Her voice shouting for my father as her soul left this world. The thought brought me to tears._

 _I fell to the ground on my knees, shaking…holding my hands together in pain at the feeling of failure. That boy was right, I am weak! I am weak…I am nothing but a weakling! I couldn't save my mom, I couldn't find my way to save myself. I am weak, I am just a weak pathetic person._

"Honey, are you okay?" _The woman spoke, but I couldn't really hear her through my tears. Although did hear someone else's voice:_

"Rei! What are you gawking at?" _A loud and strong voice shouted. Looking up from my tears, I saw a large man staring down at me. He looked like a giant creature of the forest my mother would tell me about. His red hair, tall body, large muscle…he looked terrifying. But the thing that stuck with me was the scar on his face. Around his eye looked to be burned scab like skin, as if someone had hurt him badly._

"Enji, please do not raise your voice. You are scaring the child." _Rei, as I assumed her name was, told the large man. I didn't know at the time, but this man was a demon in disguise as a human. Something that breathed fire and would burn you to the point you would kill yourself to escape him. But that is a story for another chapter._

"I will raise my voice however I please! This child came from the burnt village. For all we know, she could be a spy for the meta-creatures! Or worse, one herself!" _The large man screamed at people around us begin to gasp in shock at his words._

"Ridiculous!" _The woman spoke._ "She's a survivor of the O.F.A village, can't you tell by her clothes!"

"Could be lies." _The man growled as he walks closer to me. He gently pushes his wife to the side before hovering over me. If he were to raise his foot and stomped down on me, I would die. There is no doubt about it in my mind._

"This child could not have found her way to the village by herself! Only a few know their way to this village! And I have never seen her before." _The man said. Before I could say anything, my eyes look at one of the ice crystals with flames inside. It reminded me of the chains Katsui gave to me! In haste, I pulled out the chains Katsuki had given me. Quickly, I gave it to the woman with white hair before saying:_

"A boy gave that to me! He had dragons on his body, using gold chains like these to hold them up. He brought me to the village."

"A boy with dragons on his chest?" Rei asks.

"Yes, his name was Katsuki Bakugou! He led me here, but he couldn't take me to the entrance."

"Of course not, the Bakugou are forbidden from here!" _The large man growled._

"Forbidden?" I asked.

"You don't know, they are wholesome creatures. Men who played with the dark arts of the world, and brought dragons onto this land!" _The large man started._ "Men who gave their souls to the flames of the earth to gain creatures of unspeakable power. And for what? Dominance? To be looked as gods by us men?"

"The Bakugou clan were not that of evil men!" _Rei shouted as she stands up. Glaring at the man in anger._ "Like humans, they just wanted to survive. They just did what they had to do. It is not your right to speak ill of those you do not understand."

"What I understand is…" _The large started again, this time hovering over the woman._ "My wife is speaking to me out of term. When she should be right behind me and supporting as loyal respectful wife should."

"I am not going to let you throw this child outside of the village gates."

"That is not for you to decide!"

"YOU ARE RIGHT! IT IS NOT!"

 _A loud obnoxious voice shouted amongst the crowd. It amazed me how many people lived here! Looking past the large man and Rei, I saw another large man. This one didn't look so… mean though. He actually looked very nice, and he looked like he didn't want to kill me. Finally, some relief!_

 _Unlike the man in front of me, this one was didn't have a killer aura to him. It was nice and welcoming, like a hug on a cold day. Unlike the large man in front of me, he wore light colors instead of black. Blue's and red's, those colors were native to my home. Plus he didn't scream at once at me._

"All might…" _The large man with red-haired growled. Lookings away from his wife to glare at the blonde male in front of him. The two large men stand at a high height, honestly, it was terrifying to see large creatures. The only man I saw who was this large was my dad…where ever that bastard is._

"I see you are scaring our small survivor. Don't you know this child has been through both hell and back."

"I also know that the village had no knowledge of our existence. So how did she find us?"

"The dragon boy! Also, your not that far away from village…" _I told the large man._

"It's a complicated system child, I will explain it later," _Rei informs me before taking my hand into hers. She was so cold, I wonder if her body was made of ice. Slowly, she rises me to my feet. She wasted no time placing her hands under my arms. Lifting me up, then placing me on her chest then begins to move past the crowds of people._

 _It was comforting…so relaxing and soft…_


	4. A bath

"Oh, you're a **girl**."

 _Rei says as I give her the last of my muddy wet clothes. I stood there naked in front of her, my cheeks red as an apple. I wasn't a fan of being naked, even though I came from the village that basically lived off the land. I never got naked, even for baths! My mother would always make comments about how I stayed in my underwear when she bathed me. Lecturing me on how weird I was. But she never understood, nor could I explain to her why I dislike getting naked...my **scares**..._

"Yes," _I spoke. The woman nods her head at me. She gathers the discarded clothes on the ground, then walks over to a bin that contained many other clothes._

 _Where she had taken me was interesting. It was a very large room made from the ice that surrounded the village. Only it did not have a flame inside…but felt warm. The crystals reach to the sky practically, with a large flame hanging over our heads. Below it was a large hole full of steaming warm water that was producing a lot of smoke. Where I came from, we would bath by the river bank not too far from the village. We would even wash out clothes in the water as we wiped ourselves clean. I wonder what has become of it?_

 _The tall woman dumbs my clothes into the bin. She would then turn around to me before stripping off her dress. I watch the long clothing slide down her body, to reveal a white leotard like under clothes. Such strange underwear, I have never seen a one wearing a breast cover that attached to one's underwear._

"Come!" _She informs me. Reaching out to me, I wasted not a second to take her hand. She leads me into the water. And let me just say, that water was extremely hot! It was so hot that I jumped onto her chest and held her close. Trying my best to avoid contact with the water. I even had the heed of my foot pressing against her back for leverage away from the water. All she did was chuckle at my actions._

"Your such a scaredy cat." _She spoke before dipping our bodies into the water. Emmedtailly, I let go to try to swim out of the water. It felt weird to me at the time! Brisering hot liquids flowing on my skin, I was not prepared!_

"Calm down!" _The woman spoke before grabbing my arm. Holding me in the water, I would soon feel another splash of water on my head. Then, a scruffy brush against my head. Ugh, it was an unsettling feeling! But, I didn't mind if I guest._

"There, nothing to fear. Just a woman cleaning the dirt, ash, and blood off your skin." _She tells me as she continues to scrub the dirt off my body._ "And once we are done here, I am going to find you a nice pretty dress to wear."

"I don't like dresses," _I told her. To this day as I tell you my story, I do not like dresses! They always felt wrong to me, to have some sort of cover but not protection around your underwear wasn't right to me. I mean, sure I would wear a dress for a special accusation. But to wear one every day like many females around would do, I would not. My mother thought of it as a problem, heck! She would even get embarrassed buying me pants instead of dresses when we went to market. But she still respected my choice and bought me pants to wear._

"Oh, well…I think I have something for you to wear then." _Rei tells me before beginning her scrubbing on my arms._ "You look around the same age as my youngest. He has many clothes he does not wear, you can take his discarded robes."

"Thank you," _I spoke._

 _Seconds later, I would soon meet her youngest. Along with a couple of other new faces that would be around me for a long time._

 **"CANNONBALL!"**

 _A voice shouted. The two of us looked over our shoulder to see a bright yellow light flash before our eye. The light would then fall into the water with a huge splash that would attack Rie and me in the process. Wetting Rei's hair, she growled a bit before standing up from her sitting position. Looking down at the light ball, a sudden flash of red would appear before revealing a small blonde boy with messy yellow locks._

"Denki, what have I said about jumping into the water like that!?" _Rei growled at the child. Making the small boy look down in shame at his actions._

"I am sorry Mistress…I didn't mean too." _The boy spoke. Soon, many bodies jumped into the water, ignoring the icy stare of the woman as the child begin to swim around her in the hot water. All naked with smiles on their faces and giggles escaping their lips._

 _Rei sighs at the children's behavior. She places a hand over her head as her other hand fixes the bottom part of her underwear. As she does this, I slowly begin to make my way towards the edge of the large bathing pool, I didn't want to interact with other people, let alone kids. Plus, I was naked, they weren't!_

"Butt! And it has freckles on it!" _A voice shouted. Oh no, someone saw my butt! This day could not get worse…oh but it did! Because soon laughter and splashes in my directions came after me. I felt so wrong with myself that I sank into the water in shame. As my face submerges, I could still hear the laughter going on._

 _This was my life, some sort of a laughing joke in a foreign area after surviving a massacre of my home. Good grief, I was not lucky._

"Enough!" _A voice shouted from above the water in which I tried to hide beneath. The next thing I saw a streak of blue and white reaching down to grab me. Lifting me above the water by one of my hand, I quickly cover my…area as the large man holds me up._

"To laugh at a child after suffering from a horrible event is cruel. And for that, you all should be ashamed of yourselves!" _The man says it was All Might._

"I see you are being cleaned up. Rei, please bring the child to my office as soon as your bath is done. We have many things to discuss." _The large man says before dropping me back into the water. As the warm water hits my face, I could hear Rei walking towards me. Grabbing my arm, she pulls me out of the water before grabbing that brush she had earlier. Continuing the work she started earlier._


	5. One For All

"Young Midoriya!"

 _The large man shouted at me as he enters the room Rei placed me in. After the bath and being forced into a large pink dress that would make a pony puke out dark colored rainbows. I was placed in the bedroom of a very messy person. I saw a bed with no frame to hold it up, a wall covered in various of papers, a desk that held up many books, items and…wait, was the desk the bedframe?_

"Midoriya?" _All Might asked, snapping me from my thoughts. I turn my attention to All might. Sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, one I presume belonged to the_ bedframe _made a desk. I looked over to the blonde man to ask:_

"How did you know my name?"

"Midoriya, daughter of Inko Midoriya?" _He…wait, how did he know my mom's name?_

"Yes?" _I asked. All Might nod his head at me. Walking side to side in the room, stepping on clothes and random objects in the process. This room was very cluttered, I wondered if he lived here._

"I have a few questions to ask you." He started. "One, where is your father?"

"My father?" I asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you had contact with him recently." _The man asked me. All Might, why did that name sound familiar…_

"I haven't seen my father in three years. Its been so long that I forget what he looks like. Let alone what his voice was." I said. "Why do you ask?"

"Your father was a very important man." All Might started. "Is your mother alive by any chance?"

"She's dead," _I responded in haste. As much as I love my mother, I did not want to think about her at this very second. With all my memories, the only one thing that comes to mind when I think of her is her corpse._

"I am sorry…" _He spoke. His voice was shaky as if some sort of emotion was about to spill out. Stopping in his steps, he turns his large body around to look at me. Walking over towards me, once close he gets on one knee. Bowing to me in some sort as he lowers his head down to the ground._

"I am so sorry Izuku…" _He spoke again. This time I know he was speaking from another part of his body. He sounded sad to me, but why?_

 _He looks up to me, tears forming in his eyes as he opens his mouth to say:_

"I am so sorry Izuku." _He speaks…when did I tell him my name? I didn't! How did he know my name!? Who was this guy?_

"Uh…who are you?" _I asked him. The large male gives me a light chuckle before standing up. Hovering over me, but not in a threatening way like that man with the red hair. No, the way he stood up was more like protection away from danger. I didn't really feel scared around him, and I was very nervous about that._

 _Don't get me wrong, at the time I was high alert to everything. I didn't take anything to chance, even though I seemed to have trusted everyone I came in contact with so far. Now that I think about it, there could have been so many ways for me to die at any moment. Thank god I become a bit smarter after this. But to the main point, I didn't like the fact that I felt okay around him. I just met him…right?_

"My name…is Toshinori Yagi. I…was a student of your father." He…wait what?

"So this is the kid?" _A voice spoke, I turn my attention to the doorway to see to see two figures entering the room. A man dressed in black with black hair and black circles under his eyes. The other one was a large man, similar to that to All…Yagi and that man with the red hair. His hair was silver and he wore very bright red/orange clothes._

 _Why are there so many large inhuman men here? And more importantly, where were the women like these?_

"All Might!" _A woman shouted as she enters the room. Wearing a skin-tight one-piece suit that looked like a second set of skin. I take what I said back earlier, I don't need to see a woman like these men._

"Izuku…" _Yagi started as he raises to his feet._ "These are some of your father's students. The man in black is named Shota. Your father taught him to harvest his abilities to stop magic from hurting others."

"You're a little smaller than I remember…or is it the other way around," _Shota says. He was either tired and didn't want to be here, or was just annoyed and didn't want to be here. I couldn't shake off this feeling he didn't want to be here, and it wasn't because of his deadpan stare at me._

"This is Sekijiro, Like me, your father taught him the ways to use our powers for good, than evil." _He says as he points to the large man with silver hair. He had the same aura as Yagi, but it more of a…LOOK AT ME sort of aura._

"And finally, the beautiful and talented Nemuri! Your father taught her the ways of nurturing others." _Yagi explained. She winks at me before letting out a chuckle…her smile annoyed me. In fact, they all annoyed me! Wearing those stupid clothes that gives one the honor to be a hero! I have NEVER seen any of these people before in my life…but they knew me?_

"We are heroes of this land and-HEROES!?" _I shouted over the large man. Standing up from my seat, my small hands form into a fist as angry fills me. I couldn't stop thinking about my mom, how she was laying there…lifeless!_

"Yagi, what's wrong with her?" _Nemuri asked me._

"Wrong with me?" _I asked. Tears begin to form in my eyes as my heart races against my chest. They knew my father and they had the nerve to act like this in front of me._

"My family is dead…" I growled. "The only woman I ever loved in this world is dead…and you all just stand there like heroes, when in reality a village is dead a few miles back! Where the hell were you!? WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!?"

"Strong language coming from a little girl." _The man in black says as he walks towards me. A dark aura, something that I have never seen before surrounds his body. He glares down at me, his black orbs slowly turning red in the process, capturing me in an icy cold gaze._

"I…I…" _I tried to say to stop or leave me alone. But his eyes gathered me in a gaze, a strong gaze…_

"Now that your calm. I think you should sit down and listen to the adults." _The man in black growled. I nod my head and take a seat. Wow, I was very calm and relaxed, I wonder what he did to me?_

"Now then…" Nemuri spoke. "Little girl, we need you to focus on what we are going to say."

"Okay…" _I responded. Why was she talking to me as if I was stupid or something? Then again she was wearing an outfit that gave away all the lines of her body. Yes, every single line. It actually made me wonder a lot and wonder if many other females in the world do this. Boy, I wish I could tell myself at that age that her appearance was nothing to what was soon to come._

"Sweety, we need you to take us to your home," _Nemuri says._ "Have you ever heard of this thing called One For All?"

"My village," _I said. That is what O.F.A meant you know, what did you think it meant?_ Octopuses ** _fuck Ants?_**

"No sweety, there is something in your village that is called One For All. Do you know what that is?" Nemuri asked me.

"Yea, the village," I responded in a mocking way.

"Okay, we are not going to get much out of her," _Nemuri says as she stands up to her feet. Looking at the men, she shrugs her shoulders at them._

"Maybe her father never told her about it," _Shota says. I barely even knew my father, let alone anything that belonged to him. Heck, even my mom never talked about him._

"What are we going to do if we don't find it?" Nemuri asked.

"Pray that those fiends don't get their hands on it," Yagi growled. "But if she doesn't know what or where it is, then we might have a problem on our way."

"Do you think we might have to evacuate the village?" _Shota asked. The large man known as All might nod his head in agreement._

"Um…" _I started. Gaining all their attention._ "What is One For All?"

"You don't know what One For All is?" _Nemuri asked me. I shake my head no at her words. The most I knew about it was my village name, and even then I didn't even know my own village's origins. Yago gives Shota a glance over his shoulder. The male in black nods his head before turning his back to Yagi. Leaving the room, the other two follow, leaving me alone with the large man._

 _Yagi then walks over to me. Once in front of me, he gets down on one knee to say:_

"One For All…is a gift for all." He started.

" **A long time ago, Humans and Monsters were at war, and human were losing that war. Monsters were stronger, faster and had magic on their side. As for humans, not much. After years and years of losing, the population kept decreasing from thousands to hundred. On the final day, the final day the last of humanity thought that the end was coming…a miracle happened. A small speck of light fell from the sky, and landed into the hand of man.** "

"Who was this man?" I asked.

" **No one knows, his name remains a mystery to this day. But this man, the one who found that tiny speck of light from the sun, took it into his heart. And with all of his might and courage, created All For One. With that small speck of light, he harvests the magic around him and gave some of it to his fellow warriors. Soon, for the first time in mankind, we had won. We had won a battle against those creatures, and soon the odds were finally in our favor. Soon, with that power, we were able to fight off monsters for land, for food, for an organized government, for a home, for a future.** "

"That sounds amazing," I said.

" **It was…but just as monster's, humans showed their true colors. The found of One For All started to become old, and as he aged, he became weaker and could not give away powers to everyone. Realizing this, people would force him to give them powers, ignoring the fact that it was killing him. It had become so bad, that a group of thieves killed his wife to obtain powers. Soon, he died, disappearing from the world as we know it.** "

"That's awful."

"It is, a hero killed by his own people. It was awful."

"So, what does this have to do with my father?"

" **Your father had somehow gained One For All after it disappeared from the world for 150 years. During that time span, we as humans were able to expand and create villages and such. But the monsters have also grown in both power and numbers as well. And what was worse, was that the ones who did have powers were forced to breed.** "

"Force to breed?"

" **When One For All disappeared, the Monsters learn fast of the news. They would constantly attack towns, even though they were protected by heroes. In fear of the dark days where monsters would push humanity into a corner again, the elders decided to breed more soldiers with powers. They would order villages with young girls to have sex with soldiers, even if they were married. Husbands and wifes had to break their seal of marriage to create more soldiers. Although it was a success, it would still not enough**."

"I don't understand."

" **If two soldiers with powers were to have five children, only one of those children would have powers. And by then the mother would have died."**

"That's horrible."

" **I know, which is why when your father was born amongst the mass, it was the greatest moment in humanity. I still remember the elders smiling ear to ear as they watched him not only bless many of us with his gift, but also a new found hope. I speak from experience.** "

"Experience?"

"I…do you hear screaming?"


	6. To the Den!

"EVACUATE TO THE DEN!"

 _Rei screams at her people. Many figures run to the back of the village as its front slowly begins to become engulf by monsters. The climb the icy walls fly over the people, and some even attack the villagers. The same scene that had become of my village was happening again, only this time, I refuse to hide._

"Izuku, hide under the bed!" _Yagi shouted as she stands up to his feet. Slamming his fist together, a small shockwave of energy brushes against me. It must have been his energy or some sort of strength because the next thing I saw was a flash of blue punching a hole in the wall._

 _I guess he wasn't thinking when he said to hide before having the idea to punch in a wall. Because not only did he kill monsters along the way, he gave a certain monster a clear view of me._

"You…"

 _Oh no, it was that monster from chapter 1! Well, the other one I didn't kill…shit._

 _Standing up from my seat, I ran towards the door as that monster runs towards me. This was not my day, so not my day! Running through, passing people who were also running for their lives. Large bird monsters grab people with ease, while others get run over or grabbed by tentacles._

 _The man called ALL Might jump on to one of the monsters that had grabbed a woman. Tearing its head from its body, the creature soon fell on running villagers. The man in black grabs a monster chasing down people with the straps around his body. I didn't see the other large people fighting, but from the explosion at the entrance of the building, I could tell that there was another battle._

 _Running as fast as I can, I turn the corner with a few other people. Avoiding the rush of monsters and humans. Quickly, I maneuver myself behind a large waste holder, hiding behind the wooden basket that had so much human waste to make a nose deaf person want to puke. At least my people shit in holes 20 feet away from the village. These people just straight up shit in a bucket in their town!_

 _Peaking past the giant shit box, I still saw monsters roaming. I didn't see any humans or those fighter people. The thing that got to me though was that I didn't hear any screaming what so ever. Did they kill everyone, or did they make to that DEN someone screamed about. Either way, I needed to get to someplace safe._

"PSST!"

 _A whisper. It was low, but not low enough that I didn't hear it. Looking over my shoulder, I saw a small boy hidden in the shadows. His figure was traceable to that of a kid though. His hand does a slow gesture to walk towards him._

 _Peaking over one last time, I see the monster running to the left, allowing me to walk sneak over to the boy. Once close, he grabs my wrist, pulling me into the shadows as well. Leading me into the dark, I felt steps beneath my feet. Soon, he was leading me down a dark hole._

 _Suddenly, we stopped. I could feel my heart beginning to beat against my chest. Where was he taking me? Was he going to kill me…or worst!_

"SHOUTO!" _A voice shouted from an unknown area. Soon, what was once in front of me in the darkness became a shining light in the form of a doorway. Soon, the image of my saver became clear as day. It was that boy from the giant tub!_

"Shut up!" _Shouto growled at the boy._ "And it is shoto! **(Honestly, I don't know how is name is spelled…)** And get back inside before those things find us!"

 _The boy with the white/red hair growled as he pushes Denki into the room as he pulls me inside. The blonde boy closes the door behind. He then gets on his knees and shoves some sort of fabric underneath the gap of the door. So that's why I didn't see any light._

"Is everyone okay?" _Shoto asked. Looking in front of me, I saw a variety of kids. Most of them were well-known faces from the tub, others were unknown._

"I think so!" _A girl with brown hair says. She wore a pink dress similar to mine. But had a damp spot around her leg area, did she pee herself?_

"How did those monsters get past the barrier!?" _Another girl shouted. She wore a red dress and had a large puffy-spiky on the left side of her face that could also look like bangs._

"The barrier only keeps us invisible. Even so, it has a limit on how many monsters it blocks outs! That was an army!" Shoto shouted. "Even more than what my parent's powers could handle!"

"A barrier?" I asked. "What barrier? There was no barrier when I found your village."

"You mean you didn't see a giant boulder when you came around our are a village?" He asked me. I shake my head no.

"What? Who put down the barrier?" He asked.

"Whoever did this, is dead." _A boy with pitch black hair growled._

"And we may be too if we're not careful," _Shoto growled. So turn off all the lights, find a corner and remained quiet. He orders the kids, and they all scurried around this medium size room. In fact, it was the same size as All Might room."_

"STOP IT! LET ME GO!"

 _A voice screamed outside, one Shoto and I recognized_ emediality _! The boy stops the kids from their running around. Silencing them. Soon, screams from Rei was heard outside, she sounds as though she was in intense pain. Her screams…they were nightmare screams of horror!_

"Mom!" _Shoto shouted before running to the door. In haste, he opens the wooden frame then runs outside. I couldn't help but run after him, and soon the others did as well. It didn't take long for us to find Rei, her screams were like an echo leading you out of a dark cave._

 _Running…running…running…that's all I have been doing for a while…haven't I?_

MOM!" _Shoto screamed. Snapping me from my train of thought to see people gathered up like cattle in a large pile. But that was just the start of the horror..._

 _Women's dresses being torn from their bodies, exposing everything from their breast to their hidden hairs. They are then dragged to another area with other human-like monsters following close behind. I knew exactly what was about to happen too. Only screams of pain could be heard from those women as they are dragged around the corner. Men having their head ripped from their bodies as if they were nothing but cotton being pulled from their plants. Their spines still twitching as they land to the ground, their brains still sending out response to the veins, even though there was nobody left to control. It looks like a wiggling worm..._

 _My eyes were so set on the what was happening to people, I didn't see the large human-like monster grab me in a bear hug like hold. Shoto runs over to his mother, who was on the ground fighting off a Meta-creature...The same meta creature that attacks my home! He was attacking Rei!_

"MOM!" _Shoto screamed before tackling the meta-monster. The large creature lets out a horrifying scream before reaching behind himself. Grabbing Shoto's right shoulder in the process with his huge hand. He then looks over to Rei, who was by his feet with blood leaking from the top of her head. From the looks of it, blood had gotten into her eyes, blinding her from her target._

 _In fear, I guess because I was a coward at the time, I turned my head to look over at the scared people. They were all in the corner watching in horror as they were picked off one by one by the monsters. Two of the three naked women that were taken into the darkness run out naked and bleeding from their private area. Two monsters proceed to chase them as they ran for their lives._

 _I couldn't look at the dead bodies anymore. Turning my head, I saw that monster torturing Shoto in front of Rei. Poor Rei, this would be the moment to scar her for life. And it wasn't because of the major gash in her head that was causing her to bleed all over her goddess snow-like complexion._

 _His screams begin to fill my head. The creature nails slowly pull downwards from his head to the top part of his cheeks. A deep red line of blood trickles down his face as the creature connects the cut. Soon a circle was around his eye, leaking blood along the way. Shoto's screams came to a halt, being replaced by deep pants of relief._

 _The creatures let out a low chuckle before pressing his index and thumbnail to his edge of the cut skin. He then begins to pull at the skin, making Shoto's eyes widen again. I could see the thin red lines in his eyes twitch as the skin from his very face is ripped from his bleeding tissue._

 _Rei pulls at the man's leg in horror, trying to freeze him with her powers. Only futile after that smack she got, she seemed to only freeze the ground around her._

"Please stop!" _She shouted at the creature. Tears fall down her cheeks as she tries to stop the creature. The large man seems to take enjoyment out of this, I could see his sadistic smile as he finishes the job on Shoto face. Soon, I saw a piece of bloody skin on the ground right next to Rei's hand._

"NO!" _Rei screams the volume of her voice matches Shoto's screams of pain._

"Shoto!" _I screamed as I reach to him. Closing my eyes, then holding my breath. I tried to gather what small energy I had! I know if I blew that man's head off, it would give Shoto an advantage to run! Pointing my index finger and middle finger at him. I concentrated real hard, gathering my angry feelings to create that small blast of power to blow that monsters head right to the frecking ground!_

...

 _Nothing is happening? Why isn't anything happening!? Is it...did I use all my powers that one attack? No, I couldn't have! I only used a small percentage!_

"REI!"

 _A woman screamed, causing me to twitch in fear as I force myself to concentrate even more. I need to get in one shot, come on! One shot, one attack! I can do it! I can do it!_

"MOM!" _Shoto screams, his voice was becoming louder. He was bleeding to the ground. Come on, do it! Come on Izuku! Just fire one shot!_

"STOP PLEASE!" _Rei screamed. Ugh, too much...why isn't it coming out!?_

 _There's so much blood…so much screaming._

 _Clothes being torn off people._

 _Limbs being cut._

 _Screams everywhere…_

 _So many people are hurting. And I can't do anything! Why am I so weak…why can't I fight? I have powers! I know I have powers! I use them all the time! So then why can't I use them now!? What wrong with me!? What's going on! Someone help me! Someone stop this! I can't do this! I could never do this! That's why my mom his me! She knew I was weak, she knew I couldn't fit! Mom! Momma!? Where are you? Please help me, I don't know what I am doing! I don't know why my powers won't work! Momma! Please! Why!?_

why?

Why?

Why!?

WHY!?

 **"WHY!?"**

 _I screamed on the top of my lungs, loud enough for the fucking gods of this world could hear me! My skin felt as if it was thrown into boiling hot water! I could actually feel all the tiny dots that my hairs grew out of widening! Allowing a large green surge of blinding light to shine brightly than the flames of hell! The cracks of each green light strike every creature in my sight. Even that monster that tried to kill me TWICE!_

 _I saw it. How the bolt hits him straight forward on his neck. Piercing through his purple flesh, severing his head from his body...well, partly. His head still hanged from the side, bleeding to the ground...dangling._

 _Soon, I felt another surge of energy building up inside of me. It was in my stomach rather than my skin. A piercing feeling of the hot metal from a newborn sword piercing you. It hurt...it hurt so much that I opened my mouth. Seconds later, snake-like vines come out of my mouth. Flying upwards, they stretch out in varies directions. Soon, red lines appear around them, circle them with small sparks of sparkles...then...they disappeared._

 ** _And soon, so did me._**


	7. Kacchan's back!

Izuku! Izuku! Sweetie, wake up please! You need to wake up! You need to open your eyes!"

 _Mom? No, that's you. You are dead…how many times have I thought about that? And yet I still can't accept it. Is this the feeling of losing someone? To just feel nothing? To just feel like an empty shell with a constant screaming in the back of your head?_

 _Maybe, I don't know. When my mom died, I was so worried about escaping that I didn't even have time to mourn her. Now I constantly think about her. I even write poems to her, even though she will never get them. But, I think that is a story for another time. Right now, I have to explain what you had read the last chapter. And speaking of explaining, that person shouting at me was not my mom._

"IZUKU!"

 _A voice screamed right into my ear, waking me up from the darkness of my slumber. The black fades to a color of white and red. Looking straight forward to that boy…Shoto?_

"Mom! She's alive!" _He shouted as a smile forms on his face. Why is he smiling…wait? What happened to the monsters!?_

 _Sitting up from my laying position, I looked around the area and gasped. All the monsters were dead, their heads ripped from their bodies. Other's looked as those their insides exploded, smearing the ground with their black and purple guts. Who killed all the monsters?_

"What happened?" _I asked Shoto, but before he could respond to me, a large hand grabs me. Pulling me up into a tight bear hug that was squeezing the air out of my little lungs. When he lets go of me, I could feel the air slowly coming back into my lungs. When the air finally came into my brain, I looked up to see the red-haired man that called me a monster a few hours ago smiling ear to ear._

"A blessing amongst the sheep she is!" _He shouted. I wondered what that meant. Looking over to Shoto, I couldn't help but gasp at what I saw. His hand was on fire, but he didn't seem affected by it. In fact, he looked like he was enjoying the flame playing on his hand._

"You have fire powers?" I asked.

"I do now…" _He said before looking at me with a smile on his face._

"What?" I asked.

"You did this." _Shoto jokingly said, acting as if I didn't understand what was happening. Once he saw this look, he stopped his fire play. Waving his hand in front of him, making the fire go away. It looked very pretty…but sadly my mind wasn't much on the fire. It was more on his face, half his face was covered in a red-stained bandage._

"Your eye?" _I asked. Shoto chuckles at me as he presses his hand against the bandage._

"Its fine, I can still see…" _He tells me. I opened my mouth to say another word but was silenced by a long white hand grabbing me. Soon, my face was against her soft breast…my, that sounded weird._

"The great One for All has returned, we are saved!" _Rei shouted as she squeezed me tight, forcing the air from my body…again! Although she didn't keep me in the tight grip for long. She eventually lets me so that I could try to run away. Only to be stopped by a hand grabbing my elbow. Lifting me up by my toes, holding me up sternly and refusing to let go. Looking up, I saw it was All Might, I knew this from the shadowing of his face and his huge smile._

"Just as I theorized! One For All has returned!" Yagi shouted.

"And she's about to bite someone if that person doesn't set her down!" _I shouted. I was in NO mood for this! At this point honestly, I wanted to run back into the forest. I rather have that boy with the dragons be around me than these people!_

"Oh, how wonderful! Now all the children have powers then just Denki!" Rei shouted before gasping in glee. "Oh my, Shoto, she can be your wife!"

"Yes! And with her, we can make more soldiers!" The large red-haired man said. "Even spread our land. Expanding our crops and such!"

"But first we need to think of the wedding!" Rei shouted as she places her hands on her son's shoulders. "I say we get them together at 16!"

"What?" _I asked. Soon, Shoto looked at me wide-eyed before saying:_

"What?" _He asked. Quickly, I pull myself up towards Yagi's hand. Without hesitation, I BITE into the meat of his thumb. Causing him to let go of me. At that point…I ran out of the village. No seriously, I ran out of the village, jumping over dead bodies to get to the exit. Ignoring the screams and shouts of people chasing after me to try to get me to come back. I was done with the village!_

 _16! That was 8 years away! I haven't even become a woman yet and get that thing my mom always complains about once a month. I can't get married! Plus, make more soldiers! I don't even know how I did that thing, it was my first time. And, it hurt very much._

 _Those vines felt like they had just grown out of my lung. Then slithered their way up my throat to make their way to the air. After that, I had no idea what happened. But from the looks of it, Shoto gained fire powers, that is so cool! Ignoring the fact that he half his face is messed up now…ugh, I am a horrible person._

"I see you're in worse condition then when I left you."

 _A voice spoke, when I heard that, I didn't even realize I was in the forest. Looking up, I saw the blonde monster himself staring down at me from a tree branch. Its been a few hours, but not an entire day since I last saw him. What was he doing up there?_

"Kacchan?" _I asked. He winces at words, I guess he didn't like my nick-name at the time._

"Katsuki, you Deku!" He growled. "Speak with more manners when you are in the presence of royal!"

"Royal?" _I asked, then that giants words hit me a few seconds later. He made a comment about Kacchan's clan. How they were evil or something._

"I am the prince of the dragons, you insulting bug!" _He growled louder at me before jumping down from the tree branch. Landing right in front of me, I could hear the wind beneath his feet swoosh against the ground. As he stood up tall, staring straight at me, I notice something was off the second I made eye contact with him._

"Where are your dragons?" _I asked. All I got from him was a chuckled before saying:_

"My dragons are the least of your worries, One For All." _He said. I remember gasping in fear at what he just said._

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Oh, I know a lot of things." He started. "For example, I knew your dad. I know how All For One came into this world, and who had One For All."

"What?" I asked…again.

"Oh yeah, I know everything and all that there is. I even met your father a couple of times. We use to trade items. I gave him a sword in exchange he would kill the poachers who were to steal my children."

"Children?"

"My dragons." He says. "Dragons can't care for their children, so I care for them. In exchange, they do everything I say. They would even be willing to die for me. For if I die, they die."

"So you're a caretaker," I said. "That's different than a prince, is it not?

"Does a prince sit around and do nothing as his people are a slaughter, starved and go about without rules? Or does he rise and do everything it takes to care and protect his people?"

"I see your point," I said.

"Now back to your father. He promised me something very valuable the last time we met. Something I want and will take." _I say to me. Then, slowly, he begins to walk towards me. His red orbs staring straight into my green eyes. Locking me into a dead stare._

"What did he promise you?" _I asked, trying to do everything in my power to escape his gaze. But my heart refused to look away. My leg, on the other hand, kept moving backward, trying to keep a certain distance from the shirtless boy with the red cape._

"He promised me…One For All, in exchange that I gave him All For One." _He says. At that moment, I could feel my heart stop dead in its beating tracks. Have you ever had a moment when you hear a slight buzzing sound in your ear, while everything goes quiet. That's how I felt, that was my world right now._

"I am…One For All." _I told him. He nods his head to me in agreement._

"I know, the ability can only be transferred through kin. Your father knew this, which is why he wanted All For One."

"What's All for One?"

"The reason your father left you." _Katsuki chuckled. He was enjoying the feeling of knowing more than me. I just know it._

 _Soon, my body came to a halt. My back was against a tree…or giant rock, honestly I don't remember. When I do remember, was his red eyes staring down at me as his smile just grew wider? He looked as though he was preparing to either hurt me or kidnap me…which is both possible things._

"It is okay." He says. "I'll take care of you, I will protect you…I will make sure your safe…and hidden from the world."

 _He tells me. His right-hand reaches towards me, with black marks around his finger. I close my eyes, waiting for his skin to rub against mine. Truth be told, I wasn't scared, but I was certainly frightened to know what exactly he was going to do with me._

"IZUKU!"

 _Shoto screamed, making my eyes widen to the sight of him attacking Kacchan with some sort of ice spike. Raming it into his shoulder, he brings him down to the ground, ramming the spike deeper into his shoulder._

 _Kacchan growls at the boy attack, grabbing spike in haste, he throws his other hand at Shoto's neck, Griping it, a bright explosion like an attack then releases from his hand, sending Shoto to the ground. Kacchan then gets to his knee's and jumps in the air. Trying to land right on Shoto, but fails miserably when Shoto kicks him in the stomach when he was a few inches from him. Causing him to land right next to the boy._

"I need to puke…" _Shoto moaned as he grips his neck. Smoke was still coming out of from the outer layer of his skin._

"Fiuck you…" Kacchan moaned. "Fucking half-half inbred little shit…"

"Shoto!" _I shouted as I run over to the two boys. Looking over at Shoto first, I saw burn marks around his neck. I then looked over to Kacchan to see his shoulder was bleeding. For eight year old's, they could hurt each other really badly…what am I saying, I killed a bunch of monsters? If anyone was really deadly, it would have been me._

"Move, I want to feed his fucking corpse to my dragons," _Kacchan growled. He then makes a whistling sound from his mouth using his thumb and index finger. Creating a loud whistle, the trees around us begin to move violently as a large gust of wind started to push the three of us against the rocks. Soon, the trees fall down around us, or morally were ripped from the ground and thrown someplace else around us._

 _There, for the first time, and not the last, I saw death staring at me right in the eye. A large creature, bigger than three of my houses combined into one, with reptile skin and wings bg enough to create a wind storm. As it stood on its back legs, its long neck moves its head down to us to examine us. Its face had spikes coming out at the ends of its mouth. Its eyes looked as if it could spit fire at you, and the horns of its head were sharp enough to impale the thickest of armor._

 _Remember how I said those dragons on Kacchan were small...can I have them back now?_

"A dragon?" _Shoto asked as he cowards behind me. Katsuki, on the other hand, was annoyed by its presence._

"Mina!? I called for the babies! What are you doing here!?" _Kacchan shouted at the dragon. The dragon eyes widen at the blonde boy. Moving its head upwards as though it was insulted._

"Don't look at me like that, I told you not to leave the riverside!" Kacchan shouted. "You are supposed to be watching around for bait you acid spitting idiot!"

"Mr-Agh!" _The dragon roared, yes it roared! It roared loudly, so loud that Shoto and I covered our ears._

"Don't give me that! Go back to the river now!" _He shouted at the dragon. It rolled its eyes at Kacchan before spreading its wings. Moving it up and down, it rises into the air before flying away. Shoto and I were currently stuck up in a tree. How did we get there, well the dragon was able to push us up there. Thank god we didn't die._

"Huh, where they go?" _Kacchan asked himself as he scans the area. It took him a while to find us dangling from a tree branch for our lives!_

"What the…how the fuck did you get up there!?" Kacchan shouted.

"Language!" _Shoto growled. Kacchan closes his eyes as he nods in agreement. He then opens his mouth and eyes to say:_

"I am sorry. How exactly did you get up there, you fucking idiots!" _Katsuki growled at us. Shoto growls at the young man before jumping down the tree branch, landing a few feet in front Katsuki._

"Round two! Let's go!" _Shoto shouted in anger as flames build up in his hand. His other hand begins to create an ice spike that engulfed his hand. Oh no, they are going to fight again! Shoto was surely going to hurt Katsuki badly this time!_

"I swear if you two fight…I…I…ugh!" _I shouted. Lost for words as they both look up at me…or up my skirt._

"Are you wearing underwear?" _Shoto asked. I could feel my face turning bright red at the question. I wasn't! Rei took my underwear and refused to give me a new pair! With all that was going on, I completely forgot to get some!_

"DON'T LOOK!" _I shouted as I closed my legs tight._

"Huh, so that's what a vagina looks like." _Katsuki chuckled._ "You know, it does not look like a flower at all."

"STOP LOOKING UP MY DRESS!" I screamed.

"My dad says it smells like fish, does it smell like fish?" Shoto asked.

"ONE MORE WORD AND I WILL MAKE YOU BOTH MY BOTTOM HEAD BITCH!"

 _I screamed at the two, a second later the branch broke. Causing me to fall down back first on Katsuki's body. The blonde boy falls forwards and lands on Shoto in the process. My legs were closed tightly as my upper body begins to stings in pain._

"Question…" Katsuki moaned. "What's a bottom head bitch?"

"And where's the fish smell?" _Shoto asked._

 _They both asked me. I could feel my body relaxed as my upper body pulls me up into a sitting position. Looking down at the two boys that I sat on, I take a deep sigh to say:_

"I hate you both."


	8. Time to go

"All For One?"

 _Yagi asked, showing off finally his eyes. Is it just me, or does he have a shadow that creates a creepy facial_ feature. _Anyway, after my dispute with Kacchan and Shoto, I was about to convince Katsuki to come to the village with me in exchange for something. What that thing is something I will tell you later. Right now, Katsuki was sitting in front of the adults in All Might's room telling a story._

"The opposite of One For All. Just like Izuku here can give powers to humans, One For All can take them and give them to other people. Mostly monsters and meta-creatures." Katsuki explained. "One For All has existed longer than All For One, but just like that ability, it did come from the sky."

"And how do you know about this." _The large man with red hair growled. He didn't seem to like Kacchan's presence, let alone the small boy sitting on All Might's desk and acting like he was better than all the adults in the room._

"Nope, I am not saying another word until you agree to my terms," _Kacchan says. Shota and All Might exchange glances before the black haired male ask:_

"What do you want?"

"Oh, two things. One, My dragons and I live in the mountains near your village." _Kacchan says. I could hear a gasp from older adults. Rei's eyes widen in shock at his words._

"No way, I refuse for Dragons to be anywhere my people are!" The large red man shouted in anger. "How dare you even ask!"

"Your right, it would be foolish of me to tell you the locations of All For One." _He chuckled. His smile turns dark and creepy, his spikes create a shadow over his eyes, making those red orbs look more devious and evil. He was on top of the world right now, and we could all see it. Having no, the red-haired male agreed._

"Fine. You can live up in the mountains, but you are not allowed to hunt in our woods, more disturb my people!"

"Fair enough." Kacchan chuckled.

"Now, what is your second demand?" The male asked.

"Oh, I get One For All!" _Kacchan said. Remember when everyone gasps at the sound of his words? Imagine that, but also knives and other's weapons being pointed at him. Raising his hands up as his smirk grows wider. Enjoying the atmosphere of the angry adults around him._

 _Rei grabs me and holds me close to her chest. Creating protection like barrier around me. Although if I had to choose between her and Shoto to protect me, I would choose her son. Jumping off All Might's desk, Kacchan passes the weapons pointing at him. Pushing one sword away from his face, he stares straight up at All Might._

"So, you're the great and powerful All Might, from the power village. I remember you from my younger days. You were amazing…the greatest fighter in the lands."

"I still am." All Might chuckled at the kid.

"You are…for now." Kacchan said. "But I know the secret of One for all, so do you."

"Secret?" I asked.

"Awww, you didn't tell her, did you? How bad of you, then again your clan was nothing more but a bunch of money grubbing jerks. You treated my father like shit, you and your clan."

"I did everything in my power to save your father."

"Of course you did," _Kacchan growled before pushing his way past the swords of all the guards and adults in the room. Once out of the way, he places his hands on his pockets and continued to walk out of the area through the punched in the hole._

"Whatever, if you want to know the truth Izuku…" He says…he called me by my name! "Come find me in the mountains. Until then…"

 _Stopping in his tracks, he spins his body around to look at us. A smile on his face, he opens his hands wide. Soon, a bright explosion was seen. So big and destructive that it caused the concrete beneath him to burst. Creating a thick cover, the outline of his body soon disappeared. And when the wind blew the dust away, there was nothing left. He had vanished…_

 _What is One For All? And what did he mean by money grabbing jerks? Yagi-san was a good man, he was one of the few people here that helped me. Ugh, what the hell is going on!?_

"I believe it is time for Izuku to leave the village." _The man in red…okay, what was his name again!? I heard it before, what was it again?_

"Enji!?" Rei shouted. Oh, that was his name, right!

"This child cannot stay here any longer!" _Enji shouted before pointing his large sausage like a finger at me._ "Do you realize how much trouble you have caused this village in one day! You may be a blessing, but you bring curses where ever you go!"

"I don't mean too…" _I muttered in fear. Seconds later, his body becomes engulfed with flames, become a fire like a demon right before my eyes. I could feel my legs becoming weak, wobbling as they try to keep my body up. What the hell was this man!?_

"You have to leave." _He orders me. And right before I was about to run away, the large blonde man grabbed my shoulder. Turning me around, he presses my body against his hip. Holding me in a secure grip with his fingers under my arm._

"To kick a child out of a village because of fear. I am ashamed to call you my fellow warrior." Yagi says.

"I have a family All Might, I cannot afford this child to kill them!" Enji growled. "Hell, my son lost half his face trying to save his mother from being raped! I cannot allow her being to remain here anymore!"

"Enji she is a-NO!" I shouted, stopping All Might…Yagi…whatever, from speaking.

"He's right, I hurt people…" _I whimpered as tears formed in my eyes._

"Izuku," _Yagi muttered, but I couldn't hear him through my tears, but he was saying something. Soon I heard gasp and words of disbelief around me. Opening my eyes, I saw the large blonde male standing over me. The sun reflecting a shadow over his enormous figure. Soon, after wiping my tears and calming down, I sensed an aura of horror around me._

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE US ALL MIGHT!" Rei shouted at the tall me. This caused the large man in red to make a snarcal like a growl at her. Either he was hurt or annoyed, I couldn't tell...

"I cannot leave All For One by herself. She must be trained, if we are to defeat those monster, we need her. So from here on today, I shall leave the village and raise Izuku as my own." _Yagi said...which is weird...because I didn't want him to be my new parent. In all honesty, I will rather be the child of the red man, I don't know why, but I just get this off feeling from Yagi now after what Kacchan said. Should I really go with this man? Maybe Kacchan will let me into his cave of dragons. Or maybe Shoto will let me live in the hideout._

"Come Young Midoriya, were off to the next village to find your new clothes," _Yago shouted before grabbing my elbow. Before I could say anything or scream for that matter, I was tossed onto his shoulders. Seeing the village through his height for the first time. It was an amazing sight, till reality kicked in when I finally stopped to think hard on Yagi's words._

"My home is gone," I responded.

"Then the next one," _Yagi said before turning around. With one glance over my shoulder, I saw all the kids I had just met waving at me. Saying **BYE** and **WE WILL MEET AGAIN** with huge smiles on their faces. Especially Shoto's, his smile was the widest. Even though I had this awful feeling about Yagi, I sensed from them that he was a good man. But that feeling in the back of my head would not go away. Resting my nogging on top of his bunny ear like bangs, I closed my eyes before muttering:_

"I have a bad feeling about this..."


End file.
